As an optical connector that is assembled onto a tip of an optical fiber cable (for example, an optical cord) including tension fibers, there is an optical connector having a structure for retaining tension fibers.
As a retaining structure, there is, for example, a structure for caulking and fixing tension fibers to a stop ring using a caulking member (see Patent Documents 1 and 2).
In the caulking fixing structure, the caulking member is fixed by a dedicated tool.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H10-206687
[Patent Document 2] Specification of U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,581